User talk:Grammarlad
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fallout Sandbox Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Grammarlad page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- The nemisisx (Talk) 09:44, 10 September 2011 Little help from Y'allz friend I just added this wiki to my favorites page, So I'll be around a bit to help as I can. Have fun with it SaintPain → LIVE from the Valley O Death" 15:11, September 10, 2011 (UTC) '''Promotion' Hey because you helped get this wiki started i decied to make you a B-Crat, it says that your a admin but thats there coz it never says B-crat for some reason, anyway good job and one more thing, now that your a B-crat im gona remove the engineer part from your title because it doesnt realy serve much purpose now seeing as your a B-crat, anyways congrats and keep at it. The Netherealm awaits for you 01:44, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Nice Work Nice work with the rollbacks and block. You beat me there (on some at least). I've also blocked his other account. It appears he may start anon trolling, in which case I suggest giving any user's page he attacks a "no new users or anons" protect. I have already done this for Saint Pain. God I hate this guy. [[User:JASPER42|'JaspertheViking']] [[User Talk:JASPER42|'':D'?'']] 17:17, September 12, 2011 (UTC) '''RE Gauzz Rifle and Troll I have permantly revoked gauzz's admin rights after doining some investigation on the vault wikia, i will tell you more when we are on chat oh and about the troll, glad you caught him, i have seen his chat logs on the vault and have found out that he his an instigator aka a trouble maker and gauzz has fallen victim to his tricks and deciepts, this "RehabReject" or wateva his user name is apparntly said lets troll this wiki, gauzz is lucky i have not blocked him from here as well but if i do find proof that gauzz contributed on the trolling then he will be facing a 3 month ban, let me know if you find out anything. The Netherealm awaits for you 04:55, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Need Robot and Faction section Hi grammar when you get the chance i need you to create a Robot and a Faction section under fiction of and Misc section as well, would come in handy if people want to includ little things like a book or something. The Netherealm awaits for you 05:14, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Templates Hey. Just to check, can we use templates similar to those on the vault? For liek character, loctaion ect. It would make pages look much nicer and less bare. Happy writing. [[User:JASPER42|'JaspertheViking']] [[User Talk:JASPER42|'':D'?]] 14:28, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Awesome. [[User:JASPER42|'JaspertheViking]] [[User Talk:JASPER42|'':D'?'']] 15:05, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Locating the Locations page I tried to make a quick link to the locations page but I fear I ballzed it up.. *Sorry, I'm the Eternal Newbie when it comes to navigating around the net. So I was hoping you might know how to fix it. Thanks. SaintPain→ '''LIVE from the Valley O'Death 04:20, September 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: Fiction Menu Capacity What if we rename the menu Creatures in to Creatures and Robots, that should help out alot and then try creating the Faction section on the Fiction Menu, if its still surpassing the menu capacity then just create a whole new drop menu for factions like what we did for blogs :). Thanks. The Netherealm awaits for you 03:00, September 15, 2011 (UTC)